pot_noodle_parodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pot Noodle Racer
Pot Noodle Racer is a video game developed and published by Winston's Den Interactive. Clint Eastwood Ltd developed the Sega Megadrive version. It was released in Europe on January 25, 1995 and in USA on October 28, 1995. It was released for the SNES, Sega Megadrive, Playstation, and Sega Saturn. It was cancelled for the Game Boy and Game Gear due to system limitations. Despite being rated Kids To Adults by ESRB, it has words such as "ass" and "shit". It recieved negative reviews because of heavy glitches and bad graphics. However, it was praised for good music. It also has a cult following. Development Development began back in 1989. The working title was Race The Pot Noodle. It would be released for the Sega Megadrive, NES, and TurboGrafx-16. Whilst this was under development, they also started developing Pot Noodle Factory. However, due to hassle, they had to cancel one game. Race The Pot Noodle was cancelled. Winston's Den Interactive regretted this decision. Winston Morrison wanted both games to be released but wanted the NES and TG-16 versions of RTPN cancelled and replaced with the SNES version. Winston's Den Interactive would produce the now-titled Pot Noodle Racer and LucasArts were hired to produce Pot Noodle Factory. LucasArts would give it an adventure twist. Pot Noodle Factory was now released in 1992. However, Pot Noodle Racer was still under development and Clint Fleetwood had been hired to create the Megadrive version. It was slated for a 1993 release. It had been delayed due to development problems. In 1994, Winston's Den Interactive had now decided to port it to the Playstation and the Sega Saturn. They also wanted to port it to the Game Boy and the Game Gear. It was not done due to technical limits. Winston's Den Interactive would develop the PS1 and SS ports, but with Clint Fleetwood producing the 3D graphics for the playable characters. In December 1994 Winston's Den Interactive had now finished development of Pot Noodle Racer. They now had to design the box for it. At a last minute decision, they decided to add a time trial mode into the game. Because it was set for a January 1995 release, they had to rush it. The game now suffered from lots of glitches due to a failed attempt at pushing the limits of each console. Playable Characters Main characters *Guinness *Pseudo-bacon and Mushroom *'Chicken' and so-called Mushroom *Sweet and Sore *Un-original Curry *Mild Chicken *Chicken, Pork, Lamb and Beef *Beef Mystery *Bad-ass Spicy Shitstorm *Ostrich Unlockable characters *Doom *Playstation (exclusive to PS1) *CD (exclusive to PS1/SS) *Virtual Boy (exclusive to SNES) *Sonic (exclusive to SMD/SS) *Nintendo's 64 (exclusive to SNES) *Killer Instinct (exclusive to SNES) *Kirby's Dream Land 2 (exclusive to SNES) Game Boy/Game Gear characters *Guinness *Pseudo-bacon and Mushroom *'Chicken' and so-called Mushroom *Sweet and Sore *Un-original Curry *Bad-ass Spicy Shitstorm *Mild Chicken (unlockable) *Doom (unlockable) Reception The SMD, SS, PS1 versions recieved negative reviews. Poop Noodle commented negatively on the SMD version saying: "The graphics and presentation are weak. The levels are mediocre. The music is great. But it all adds up to disaster." EGM called the SS/PS1 versions "mundane", whilst calling the humour "acceptable". They gave it a score of 6.2/10. The SNES version, on the other hand, recieved mixed to positive reviews. It was praised for good music, humour, and visuals whilst being criticized for the multiplayer setup and glitchy time trial. Nintendo Power called it "glitchy and uninspired". EGM described it as "a racer that depends on what mood you're in". The Video Game Critic praised it "for being better than the other versions of it" and gave it B+. Pot Noodle Racer HD Pot Noodle Racer HD is an HD 2013 remake of Pot Noodle Racer developed by Lunatic Studios and published by Winston's Den Interactive for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii U. It was rated E10 by ESRB and rated 12 by PEGI. Playable characters *Guinness *Pseudo-bacon and Mushroom *'Chicken' and so-called Mushroom *Sweet and Sore *Un-original Curry *Mild Chicken *Chicken, Pork, Lamb and Beef *Beef Mystery *Bad-ass Spicy Shitstorm *Ostrich *Retard (unlockable) *Tesco Horsemeat (unlockable) *Sausage Surprise (unlockable) *Arcades (unlockable) *Scabs 'n' Spots (unlockable) Category:Games